TO DISTURBING FOR HUMAN EYES
by Hazen and Kasey
Summary: Title pretty much says it all. Joey asks stupid questions and somehow Yugi ends up throwing a party! totaly random. and they didn't even invite Tea! and Joey talks to a plushie? R & R please! in chapter 4 a special visit from Inuyasha!
1. boring

Just a whole lot a randomness...

"Hey Yugi" Joey started to ask. "Yea?" Yugi said.

"What if I could fly" Joey asked staring into space. "Then you'd be a lucky person, well, half a person." Yugi said.

Day after day, night after night, was this. This is all that had been going on. Yugi and Joey sitting on the couch as Joey

asks stupid questions. "Wanna go see Tea?" Joey asked. "No, not really. How about Tristan?" Yugi suggested as he

started sliding off the couch mysteriously. "Why do we have to move when we can just call Tristan?" Yugi asked. "Well,

let's call him. " Joey said, who was now stuck to the wall. "I'll call him. Be right back." Yugi got up at last and went down

stairs. Joey tried to unstick himself from the wall and looked around the room. A plushie caught his eye as he examined it

throughly. "...Hi," he said as he started at the scorchio (see:neopets) plushie.

silence.

"Hey, do you know what a pickle would sound like?" he asked it. More silence.

"Pineapples are fun to poke," he began, "once, I poked a pineapple and he poked me back." Joey was waiting for a

reply. Nothing. "YUGI! THE PLUSHIE WON'T TALKE TO ME!" Joey burst in tears. He ran downstairs with his

hands over his eyes crying. That was an accident waiting to happen. He didn't notice he was going downstairs, or

anywhere for that matter, and, of course, tripped. "Joey! What are you doing?" Yugi asked as he put his hand to the

phone. "I forget. Hey did Tristan answer yet?" Joey asked him wiping his tears. "OBVIOUSLY not." Yugi said pointing to

the phone. "Lemme see it!" Joey demanded as he tried to grab the phone. "No! I was on it first!" Yugi said pulling the

phone away from Joey.

"Well time has changed!"

Yugi tried to hold the phone behind hid back so Joey couldn't get it. Joey kept on trying to reach behind him and grab

the phone. So Joey, using his brain for once, picked Yugi up by the shirt and grabbed the phone from him. "HA HA HA!

IN YOUR FACE!" Joey shouted as he put the phone to his ear. "YO TRISTAN! PICK UP THE PHONE YOU NIMROD!"

Joey yelled into the phone. "BEEP BEEP BEEP" was all that came from the phone. "God dammit Joey what do you

want?" Tristan yelled on the other line picking up the phone. "Get your butt over here! We're bored!" Joey yelled back.

silence

"...ok." Tristan said as he hung up the phone. "Hey! let's invite everyone!" Joey exclaimed. "...whhhy?" Yugi asked

slowly. "Hm, I dunno." Joey said as he raced over to the phone which apperently walked about 10 feet away. After a

few phone calls and a few trips to the bathroom, they called everyone they liked... Tristan (again) Ryo, Kaiba and

Mokuba (who suprisingly said yes) Marik, Ishizu, Rabecca, and Mai. But Ryo and Marik couldn't come without their

yami's. And of course, Yami came to. Umm...let's go with...Yami had a body of his own he just wasn't there at the

time. "Ok!" Yugi shouted before everyone got there, "we need to get food, drinks, games...and..." Yugi wasn't sure

what else they needed. "Beer of course!" Yami said coming down the steps "Didn't you invite Tea?" Yami asked. "Eh,

save us a phone bill, she'll find out we're having a party sooner or later. Joey, who was laying on the couch, looked up

at Yugi. After a hard thought he put a peice of tape on his head. "Hey yugi guess what! I put a peice of tape on my

head!" Joey exclaimed. "...Joey, _why _did you put a peice of tape on your head?" Yugi asked him. " I dunno, Yugi, I just

don't know." Joet said staring into space again. "Hey Yugi, what would a pickle sound like?" Joey asked.

OKEY DOKIE! FIRST CHAPTER UP! I SAY IT'S GOING GOOD SO FAR! BUT I NEED SUGGESTIONS! SHOULD THEY ORDER PIZZA? SHOULD I KILL SOMEONE? I DON'T NO! YOU TELL ME!


	2. getting drunk

**Ok, when I left them off they were just sitting there waiting for the other guests to come. And I have a good **

**Idea thanks to my new bestsest friend. So keep reding. Oh yea, I just wanted to recommend this story from my other best friend. It's called "Life At My House" OH MY GOD SARAI! WHAT DO I HAVE TO DO TO GET INTO YOUR STORY!**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh...yet...**

"Hey Yugi, I gotta go POTTYYYYYYYY!" Joey said trying to hold it in. Yugi was just looking at him with one eyebrow

raised. "Ok, then go," he told him. Joey just sat there, staring into space, yet again. "...Go where?" he asked Yugi.

The doorbell rang. "OHH! I'LL GET IT! LEMME GET IT!" Joey yelled in Yugi's ear. "Fine fine, I think my ear drum is

bleeding." Yugi said rubbing his ears. Joey ran up to the door and pulled on the handle hard (FYI:they're still downstairs

in the shop). "It won't open!" Joey said in between tugs. "You have to push!" Yugi said. But on the other side was

anxious Mokuba pulling on the door. "Seto! It won't open!" Mokuba said in between tugs. "Stupid door!" Kaiba said as

he kicked the door down. "Problem solved," he smirked. Lucky Joey just missed the door. "There's the mutt again,

laying on the floor." Kaiba sighed. He ignored Joey and walked strait over to Yami. "There is," he looked over at Yugi

and Mokuba,"going to be beer right?" he asked him very secretly. "OF COURSE THERE'S GONNA BE BEER!" Joey

yelled as he took a random tissue and ripped it. "WELL THERE GOES THE SECRET!" Kaiba yelled in his face. Mokuba

gasped. "I want some beer! Seto can I have some beer? CAN I? CAN I? CANI?" Mokuba pleaded. "Hello

everyone!" came a perky british accent from the broken down door. "Yes yes, hello whatever, is there going to be

beer?" Bakura (Yami Bakura) asked. Yami sighed. "Yes, for the last time, there is going to be beer."

"OH! I KNOW! I'M GONNA PUT A SIGN OUT THAT SAYS BEER!" so Joey ran out side for a slight minute and put the

sign he made. Then Yugi went outside to look at it. He came back in and looked at Joey. "...Ber? You spelled "beer"

wrong," Yugi told him. After that Tristan, Marik, Malik and Ishizu came in. "Beer! I want BEEEEEEEERRRRR!"

Malik yelled. "WHAT THE HELL? WHY ARE ALL THESE YAMIS COMING IN?" Yami exclaimed. Ryo and Marik were

hiding in the corner "...They (sob) wouldn't let us (sob) go without them" they said laying in the corner sucking their

thumbs. Soon after Mai and Rabecca showed up. "YUUUUUUUUUGIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!" she yelled as soon as she walked in.

Yugi just gave her a funny look. "Who are you?" Yugi asked. Rabecca gave him a death glare. "...OHHH! You're

Rabecca!" After everyone got aquainted, Bakura and Malik started searching for the beer.

"NOT...YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEETTTTTTTTTTT!" Yami said with an attitude. "There are some people who

CANNOT have beer!" he said as he pulled a peice of paper out of his pocket. "Ok, these people can't have beer, Yugi,

Mokuba and Rabecca" he said with a grin. Marik just looked at him. "That was...three people...did you _really _need to

make a list?" Marik asked. "No, not I didn't." Yami said staring at him.

Silence.

Joey was getting tired of the silence so he decided to throw a styrofoam cup at Yugi. "I hit Yugi with a cup!" He said

jumping up and down. "Uh...let's do something else..." Malik said. "OH MY GOD! I KNOW WHAT TO DO! LET'S GO

TO TEA'S HOUSE AND RAID HER ROOM!" Bakura and Marik said. "But I wanna get drunk firrrrrrrrrst!" Kaiba whinned.

"Ok ok, here's what we can do, Kaiba, we can get drunk..._then_ we go do Bakura's plan," Yami explained. "Alright!

Let's get drunk!" Kaiba shouted! Yugi, Mokuba and Rabecca were hanging out in the corner pouting. "I'm going to get

beer.." Mokuba said to himself, "I _always_ get what I want." Everyone else went to the couch and tried to open up the

beer. "RA DAMN IT! IT WON'T OPEN! TO THE SHADOW RELM!" Malik yelled as he pulled out his millenium rod.

"NOOOOO!" Everyone else yelled. It was too late. "There goes a good beer..." Kaiba said almost crying. "hey guys,

if we had a contest on who could get drunk first...I would sooooo win." Bakura said dizzily swaying back and forth.

About 5 minutes later everyone was laying on the floor drunk and still going. Kaiba, who was alying on the couch with

one foot falling off, said "Ok, I'm drunk enough...let's go...do that thing to... Tea...or whoever it was," Kaiba said. "I'm

so drunk my beer is floating..." Joey said. "Can we...please...go raid Teas house no-now?" Bakura asked, "I'm

getting horny...hee hee hee hee"

Silence...

"Hmmm, me two" Yami said. They both start cracking up laughing while the others look at them. "Well, let's go now."

Kaiba said. "Hey! What about us?" Mokuba asked. "YOU'RE TOO YOUNG FOR THIIIIIIIIIIIISSSSSS!" Yami yelled.

"Heh heh heh heh, I can't feel my toes...heh heh heh." Joey said trying to move his toes but miserably failed. " Yugi,

you stay here and watch out beers while we do...uh... what are we doing again?" He asked a random person. "I

CAN'T FEEL MY ROD!" Malik exclaimed. "Which one?" Marik asked him. "My millenium rod!" Malik started crying.

"Well, then, you can stay here and look for your rod. _We_, on the other hand, out going to raid Teas house." Yami said

standing up finally. "Never mind! I'll go." Malik said. So, Kaiba, Yami, Tristan, Joey, Marik, Malik, Bakura, Ryo, Ishizu

and Odion left to go raid Tea's room. "Oh!" said Yami running back in, "watch our beers." And he left. Horrible mistake

number 1.

**ok, so the mostly boys left yugi, mokie and whats her face to watch the beer. idiots..im sure you can tell whats gonna happen next. but it will be wilder than you can imagine! plz review!**


	3. no more beer!

**I would just like to say, It really makes me happy to get so many reviews. It just makes me feel like my story is such a great success and...OH SCREW IT GIVE ME MORE FRIKIN REVIEWS!**

**Ok, when we left them off last, the drunk boys are raiding Tea's house while the young kawaii kiddies are in a room all alone with beer... (and by the way, no, Joey and Yugi are not together. They're just sitting on the couch cuz their bored)**

"Should we?" Rabecca asked. "Yea," Mokuba said. "I dunno. We could get drunk." Yugi said. "I know thats the best

part!" Mokuba said with a big smile on his face. So Mokuba took a deep breath, and grabbed the beer.

:With the mostly boys:

"Guys...I'm REEEAALLY horny" Bakura said. "Good for youuuuuuuuuu! Go be horny overrrrrrr therrrrrrrrrrreeee"

Kaiba said and pointed in a random direction. "You boys are very strange" Ishizu said and she walked off (I had to

make it only boys). "Hee hee hee hee...where are we going?" Joey asked. "I forget." Yami said as he fell over. "Get

up! We gotta raid Tea's houuuuuuuuuuuseeeeeeeeeeee!" Tristan said looking at Ryo. "I didn't say anything!" he

said. Joey jumped up in the air trying to fly. "If I was a rich girl, na na na na na na na na na na na na na na, see I'd have

all the money in the world. If I was a wealthy girrr-rr-rrr-rrlll" Joey sang. "Hee hee...I'm already a rich girl." Kaiba said

laughing like a hillbilly. "We're here!" Marik said as he ran into the door. "That's not Teeeeeaaaaaaaa's

houuuuuuse!" Malik said. "Thaaaaaaaaaatt iiiiiiiiiiisssss!" Yami said as he pointed to the house next to it. "Let's

goooooooooo innnnnnnnnnnnnnn!" Kaiba said as he was swaying back and forth, almost falling over. "Me first!"

Bakura said like a little girl. So he looked in the window, to see if anyone was there. It was empty and as dark as

Yami's real heart. "HEY!" Yami shouted. "What?" the rest asked. "I dunnnnnnnnoooo" Yami said. After staring for a

second...Bakura finally grabbed the knob...and turned it right slowly...or left...I dunno.

:With the Kawaii Kiddies:

Ok...so..Yugi is drunk hopping on the couch. Mokuba is even drunker (omg! my favorite song boulevrad of broken

dreams is on VH1 right now!) running into the wall. And Rabecca is drunk rolling on the floor. "Where the city sleeps!

annnnnnnnnd I'm the onnnnnnnly onnnnnnnne and I waaaaaaaaalk allllllonnnnnne!" Yugi copied off of what he heard on

the T.V. "Shut up stuuuuuuuuuuuupidddddddddddddd! Thats nooooot howwww you siiiiiiiing it!" Mokuba yelled. "Don't

tell me what to do!" Yugi said as he fell backwards off the couch. As Rabecca was rolling and laughing her head off

she ran into the wall. "OW! GOD DAMN IT!" She yelled. Mokuba and Yugi stared at her in awe. "OOOOO You said

the D worrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrd!" they with their pitch getting higher with each word. "Oh my gooooooodddd! This isssss

my favorie sooooooooonnnnnggggggg!" Rabcca shouted. "I'll take you to the candy shop! I'll let you lick the lolly pop!

Go on girl don't you stop! Not until you hit the spot WHOAAAAA! (sorry if thats not the _exact_ lyrics)." she sang. "VH1

roooooooocks! I should buy their company!" Mokuba said swaying back and forth. "AHHHH! love this song! You

love me but you don't know who I am! So let me go. let me gooooooooo" Mokuba sang. "I'mmm soooooo buying

VH1." Mokuba said. "Heyyyy Mokieeeeeee, will you give me Vh1...you know... as a giffft." Rabecca said sounding like

such a girl. ( have you noticed how fast these songs are changing?) "Oh my goooooood!" Mokuba said with his eyes

closed. "WHATTTTTT!" Yugi yelled looking at Mokuba. "Uhh...hmmm.." Mokuba said.

: Back with the drunken boys:

"Hello?" Malik yelled as soon as they got in the house. Kaiba smacked him across the head. "Shut up baka!

She might acually be in here!" he fumed (that's a word right?). Bakura's eyes lit up as he walked over a door with a

gigantic **_" Do Not Enter" _**sign on it. "GOOOOO IIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!" Kaiba yelled. Bakura slwoly opened the

handle and...

:this is too fun switching like this...:

"AHHHH! " Rabecca screamed in pain. "Whhaaaaattttt? Stop acting like aaaaaa proooooostitutttttte!" Yugi asked

and yelled. "I burnt my frikin hand on the frikin oven trying to make some frikin tater tots!" she said as she carefully as

studied her bleeding hand. "Mokuba are you asleep" Yugi asked. Mokuba rolled over and groaned.

"YEEEEESSSSSS!" he yelled. "oh, I ask you later," Yugi said cheerfully. "Guys! I think the drunkeness is wearing

off! Drink MORE!" Rabecca yelled as she grabbed a beer bottle and guzzled it down as fast as she could. "NO!

We need to drink more!" Yugi yelled. He looked in awe as he watched Rabecca...guzzle down...the...last...beer.

I was trying to add a dramatic effect...

**ok, sorry that was a short chapter but I need some more Idea's plz! I'm lost. maybe i need to get high first...**


	4. Inuyasha and underwear

**Ok, let's just begin with the drunken kiddies and the baka disclaimer...(cough) murder (cough)**

**Disclaimer- YuGiOh not do I own...**

Yugi and Mokuba stared at Rabecca as she got drunken and continued rolling around on the floor. "That was the last

beer! What's Yami going to say? Oh man I'm so dead," Yugi said slapping his forhead. "NOOOOO", Mokuba

cried. "I need that beer!" Mokuba looked around at the empty bottles trying to find a drop left. "tee hee hee hee...guys,

we could just do the next best thing" Rabecca said swaying back and forth. Yugi and Mokuba looked at her. "...heh?"

they asked. Rabecca looked around the room. She spotted Yugi's bookbag. She ran over to it as Yugi and Mokuba just

looked at her helplessly. She pulled out Yugi's supply box. "Yugi, you have...sharpppp...sharpies right?" she asked.

"Uh...yea" Yugi said. "Then this will work," Rabecca said very reassuring.

**:with the watchamacallits...:**

"This door looks pretty suspicious" Bakura said. "Well shut up and opppen ittttt!" Kaiba yelled. Bakura opened the

door and they saw... they saw...!

**:With the kawaii kiddies:**

Just kidding.

"HOLY CRAP!" Bakura yelled as he looked inside the dark room. In the damp room...every part of the floor..is

covered with... Tea's friends? "Whoa.." Bakura was shocked at all the people down there. "Heeeeeeellppp

meeee" the people cried. "W-what sh-should we d-d-do?" Yami asked. "Maybe we should let them out...," Joey

suggested. Bakura slammed the door shut. "No! We have to leave them here! What if Tea finds out?" he said. "W-w-

w-w-wait,just leave those...things...there. We need to find her

closet! Remember our plan people?" Kaiba said. Everyone just looked at each other.

"No."

Kaiba sighed. "Come on!" he guided them. "Yami, where's the bedroom?" Kaiba asked. "How the hell should I know?"

he asked. "USE YOUR GOD DAMN MAGIC!" he yelled. Yami glared at Kaiba.

" I thought you didn;t believe in magic."

Then he looked strait ahead of him. He closed his eyes. His millenium puzzle started floating while it glowed. A room at

the end of the hallway started

glowing. "There," Yami pointed in a calm voice. Joey looked for something hard. "Chair," he said quickly. He pulled the

chair out from the table. And ran to Mai and slammed the chair into her back. She passed out. Joey snickered as he

dragged her into the dungeon thingy. "What the hell was that for?" Ryou asked. "You were wrong. Ishizu wasn't the

only girl," Joey wasn't even staring at Ryou..."DOOR!" Joey pointed to Tea's room and ran into the door. "Oh boy,

Joey's stupid is back," Kaiba said sarcasticly. They **_EVENTUALLY_** decided to open the door. In Tea's room,

was...lots of...YAMI! Everyone started laughing it up except for Yami. "Looks like you have yourself a little

stalker, huh?" Marik was laughing so hard he had tears in his eyes. On the walls, pictures of Yami. On the inside

door, DRAWINGS of Yami, (not to mention bad ones) and on her closet, HA HA HA HA HA HA HA! THERE WAS A

YAMI PLUSHIE! Yami was getting very annoyed. "Ok. That's enough..." Yami tried to say. But no one would listen,

they just kept on laughing...and laughing... "GUYS! JUST SHUT UP!" Yami yelled. "Ok, ok," Bakura said as he

took deep breaths. "Look! There's her dresser!" Malik pointed out. She had an oakwood dresser

with...uhhhh...velvet stuff. "It's beautiful!" Joey's eyes were sparkling. "Pfft..whimp," Ryou said.

"Open it!"

Kaiba hesitated.

"Ok, here we go," he grabbed the knob, and gently pulled it out.

**: Do you know the muffin man? The muffin man, the muffin man...:**

"Rabecca, what ae you gonna do with those sharpies?" Yugi asked nervously. "Well, we could use glue, do _you_ have

a better plan?" Rabecca asked him in a stern voice. Rabecca pulled out the sharpie and took the cap off. "Rabecca!

Don't do it!" Mokuba cried. There was a crash in the wall. "What the F?" Yugi said. Rabecca gasped. "It's, it's,

it's...INUYASHA!" Rabecca threw down the sharpies and ran over to the half-demon. (Sorry if you have NO idea

what I'm talking about. Just look up inuyasha.) "What the hell? Where am I?" Inuyasha looked at Kagome. She

shrugged. "Don't look at me!" she exclaimed. "Who are you?" Mokuba stared in awe (I love that word! Tee hee

hee!) "The question is, who are you?" Kagome asked back. "TELL US YA LITTLE PIPSQUEAK!" Inuyasha pulled

out his sword. "Inuyasha! Don't hurt them!" Kagome grabbed his arm. "Uhh...uhh..," Yugi was scared to death.

"Inuyasha! HI! You're my favorite half-demon!" Rabecca was trying to push Kagome out of the way.

"Hey!"

Rabecca and Kagome started pushing each other while Inuyasha just stared at them. "So...uh...you're a human

right?" he asked Yugi. Yugi looked at him with one eyebrow raised. "Well derrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr," he said. "Ok. We need to

find out way home, eh?" Inuyasha asked Kagome. "Ok!" Kagome said and they both walked right through the hole in

the wall. "Uh...what were we doing again?" Yugi was still staring at the whole in the wall. "I forgot," Mokuba said. "Let's

trash the house!" Rabecca exclaimed. "You know, you're a REAL trouble maker, ya know that?" Yugi said.

But Rabecca and Mokuba were already in the other room making crashy sounds.

**: With the boys...I can't breathe... :**

All the boys had their eyes closed while the door was slowly opening. Inside, was...well, Tea;s clothes. What did you

people expect? GOD! "Where's her underwear!" Bakura started throwing the clothes everywhere. He kepr digging

in the clothes until he found... "Underwear!" he perked as he held the panties up to the gang. All the boys tried to hold

in their laughing. "Put it on," Kaiba dared. All the boys stareted agreeing. "I'm not putting them on without a catch. If I

put a pair on, you guys all have to put a pair on," Bakura said, undies still in hand. They looked at each other unsure.

_5 minutes later_

"WHOO HOO HOO HOO!"

All the boys were running through the house screaming. _All_ of them had underwear on, either over their pants or on

their head. Either way, they were NUTS. "I am sooo glad I did this!" Marik said almost bumping into Bakura. "What

else does she have?" Ryou asked as he tripped over the bed. Yami came running out of the bathroom with toilet

paper all over him. "I'm a mummy! WHOOP WHOOP WHOOOP!" Yami screamed. They door front door handle

started shaking from the other side. Everyone froze. "Everyone quiet...," Kaiba said out of the side of his mouth.

"Shhhh...," Yami looked at him. Sweat dripped down Joey's face. And after the rattling of a key, the door slwly

opened...

**MUHAHAHAH! I'M SOOOOO EVIL! WHAT'S GONNA HAPPEN NEXT? WHAT WILL TEA DO? WILL THE KAWAII KIDDIES TRASH THE HOUSE? READ MY NEXT CHAPPIE AND FIND OUT!**


End file.
